


Caught Up

by THEofficeghey



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEofficeghey/pseuds/THEofficeghey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway has been avoiding Seven ever since she was caught in the heat of the moment, but Seven just won't let this one go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [ArcherDarke](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDarke)

Janeway sat in her ready room and tried to go over the departmental reports she was given earlier. Alpha shift was almost over and she was itching to get back to her quarters. For the past day and half she had been avoiding one Seven of Nine and so far she was successful, but you could never be too careful where Seven was concerned. Sighing, she rubbed the tension from her neck and tossed the PADD back onto her desk. She didn't know why she bothered. Ever since that fateful night she couldn't concentrate and the stress was starting to get to her. She couldn't go on like this.

Reaching for her coffee mug she blushed slightly as she remembered what got her into this mess. Damn it, Seven. She'd have to have another talk with her about privacy after this whole thing blew over. That is _if_ this blew over. As it was she'd be happy to make it through the day without remembering the look on Seven's face as she barged into her bedroom to see exactly how her illustrious Captain spent her nights. Damn it, Seven.

Her ready room decided at that moment to chime and she had to fight hard to control her blush. She briefly thought about pretending she wasn't in before she shook the idea away. Where else would she be? Firming up her command mask she called whomever it was in, and if her voice was a little weaker than normal, no one could blame her.

She nearly doubled over in relief when Chakotay strolled in with this month's personnel report before she caught herself and frowned. Things had to be getting bad when she was actually glad to see personnel reports. She had to get this thing with Seven sorted out and soon. This couldn't be good for morale.

Chakotay grinned at her frown and waved the PADDs in the air. "I see you guessed what I'm here for."

She grinned right back. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

They poured over each PADD for the rest of Alpha Shift and Janeway was allowed to forget her little Seven problem for the moment. Alpha Shift went on with no incidents and she left for her quarters with a little bounce in her step. Another day without a run in with their resident Borg. This had to be some type of record. Hopefully it would stay this way until she could straighten this whole thing out.

Once inside her quarters, she threw her tunic towards the couch and headed to her bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. She was looking forward to a nice, warm bath before heading to bed. She deserved it after all she endured recently. But first, coffee. Looking forward to a steaming cup she nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice spoke in the darkness.

"You have been avoiding me."

Janeway yelped for the lights nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste to face the potential threat. She spotted Seven of Nine by the couch looking for all the world she belonged there. If she'd known who it was she would've ran the other way.

"Seven! You startled me. What are you doing here?" Janeway asked while she tried to control her racing heart.

Seven watched her reaction for a beat before she responded. "I apologize for startling you, however, that does not answer my question as to why you have been avoiding me."

"Never mind that." Janeway finally got her heart under control and she was embarrassed for being taken off guard, but even more so she was angry. "This is twice that you've entered my quarters without permission. Explain yourself."

She watched as Seven seemed to wilt at her tone for all of a second before she stood even straighter, determination etched into her features. "I have wished to discuss what I observed 42.8 hours ago, but you have not been available…"

Great. Just what she needed right now. She sighed as she resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't be getting that bath after all. "There's nothing to discuss, Seven. You caught me at a very private moment, that's all." She moved to the replicator and ordered a coffee. She would get one of her vices today even if it killed her. Standing with her back towards Seven she tried to maintain her composure, but Seven very nearly destroyed it with her next words.

"You were masturbating."

Janeway blushed to the tips of her hair. Leave it to Seven not to mince words. Nodding sharply, she kept her back to the blonde and willed this whole situation away. They stood in a silence that quickly turned awkward, but she'd be damned if she did anything to break it. Maybe Seven would just leave.

She heard Seven shift and prayed it was towards the door. She was wrong.

"It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable. I thought you were distressed at the time-"  
Of course she wouldn't just leave.

"It's all right, Seven," Janeway interrupted, "Let's just forget it ever happened, all right?" Squeezing her eyes shut, she hoped Seven would leave it at that. Then maybe she could enjoy her bath after all.

"I cannot." Of course she couldn't.

"Excuse me?" She spoke at her lowest register trying to scare Seven away. Not tonight, Seven. Not ever.

"I cannot stop thinking about that moment, Captain."

"And why not?!" She spun towards Seven, her coffee sloshing dangerously in her hand, but she couldn't care less about that. Her focus was on Seven. "Seven, you caught me at a weak moment. Could we not leave it at that?" She was begging. She was begging and she hated it, but Seven knew. Seven knew and there was nothing she could do but beg.

"You were thinking about me."

Shame colored her cheeks. "Please, Seven." How could she explain? How could she explain that she craved the woman before her so much that she was driven almost to distraction. That she was driven to touch herself almost daily just so she could function most days. Hadn't she seen her longing, smelled her arousal? It was too much. "Seven-"

"I have an eidetic memory, Captain." Seven stated.

"What?" She blinked. This was so out of left field she could do nothing but stare in bewilderment. What could she be getting at?

Seven stepped forward and she quickly took a step back. The last thing she needed right now was for Seven to get close. Seven tilted her head at her retreat, but stopped her advance.

"My eidetic memory allows me to replay that night in exact detail. I can recall the way your body reacted to each twitch of your hand. I can hear your gasps, moans, and the slick sounds of your fingers. Your scent surrounds me and at times it is so strong that I can almost taste you on my tongue." Seven breathed in deeply, her eyes fluttering shut as if she could smell her now. Maybe she could.

"Seven, I-"

"But mostly," Seven interrupted moving towards her once again "I can hear you whimper my name as you approach your climax. Your breath catching around my name before reaching that final peak." She sighed and shook her head as if she were chasing away the whimpers at that very moment. "It is most distracting."

"Seven," She tried again, but stopped when she had no idea what to say. Seven was distracted by her? This beautiful…goddess was distracted by her?

"You wish to copulate with me." Seven declared triumphantly.

Panicking slightly, Janeway tried to reason with Seven. "Seven," she gulped. When had she gotten so close? "You don't know what you're doing." She grunted as her back hit the wall of her bedroom. When did they get in here? Things were quickly getting out of hand. She had to stop this now.

"Incorrect. I have researched all aspects of human mating rituals from Voyager's data banks. I am adequately prepared."

Janeway's brain short-circuited at that. Seven had always been thorough. She wouldn't have confronted her unless she was truly prepared. She could only imagine what those lessons entailed, and her breath quickened at the thought. Seven locked away in Cargo Bay 2 learning how to give her body the most pleasure. Fighting off a moan, she tried one more time.

"Really Seven. You don't have to do this." She tried to explain, to give Seven a way out, but her mind was stuck in a loop. How did Seven expect her to function after an admission like that? She glanced at Seven and noticed the slight smirk that marred her lips. Maybe this was her plan all along.

"I wonder Captain." Seven stopped and allowed her to take a much needed breath. "Had I not interrupted would you have screamed my name as you climaxed?"

Janeway was speechless. She gaped at Seven as the woman sized her up, a full blown smirk adorning her face. "I think you would." Her smirk grew and Janeway lost herself completely. This was too much. Seven always knew how to press her buttons and she couldn't go on like this.

"Please, Seven." She whimpered, all reserve lost to this woman who was dead set on making her lose control.

Seven stood still. Building up the tension to an almost unbearable point until finally she closed the distance between them and kissed her hard. Janeway moaned at the first contact between their lips and wrapped her arms around the Borg's shoulders. Burying her hands into blonde tresses, she marvelled at their softness as she released them from their tight confines.

Seven pushed her further into the wall and, positioning one of her legs over her hips, ground into her. She gasped as Seven's abdominal implant hit just the right spot. Groaning, she couldn't resist kissing her way to her lover's ear to nibble playfully at the lobe. "Darling, there's a bed right there." She breathed, grinning when she felt a shiver course through the blonde.

"I cannot wait," Seven gasped and ground harder into her making her moan. "I have waited for this for too long already."

Janeway shivered at the raw need in Seven's voice. "Mmm. So have I. At least take your clothes off, darling."

Seven pulled back, dropping her leg in the process, and pulled at the conceal zip of her biosuit. The garment slipped to the floor unnoticed and they made quick work of removing her uniform.  
Once they were both bare they stood and took the other in. Janeway stared at the vision before her. She didn't know where to look. Flushed skin, gleaming implants, the most perfect breasts she'd ever seen. Delicious. Seven looked delicious.

"Kathryn. I need you." Her name uttered by those lips snapped her out of her reverie only to be lost again by the sheer amount of desire she saw in Seven's eyes. "Please, Kathryn. Touch me!" Seven whimpered.

Grabbing Seven, she twisted so the Borg was pressed against the wall and kissed her. She could never resist Seven's pleas and she wasn't going to try and start now. Her hands caressed silken skin and she took time to caress smooth implants especially since each pass caused a hitch in Seven's breath. Releasing Seven's mouth she trailed her kisses down to her neck, licking and sucking to her heart's delight.

"Kathryn." Seven moaned, arching into her touch. The move brought her attention to Seven's breasts and she lowered her head to take a rosy nipple into her mouth. She was delicious. She knew she would be, but to actually be tasting her was like heaven. Moaning around her treat she glanced up searching for Seven's eyes, but the blonde's head was tipped back, eyes clenched shut and breathing heavy. Each breath bringing more of Seven's breast into her mouth.

"Please, Kathryn. Please." She pulled back slightly and Seven whimpered and arched at the loss of contact.

"What Seven?" She kissed her way to Seven's neglected breast. "Tell me what you need." She murmured, nipping the tip. Seven moaned and she grinned.

"I need… I need…" Seven tried to answer between gasps. Janeway continued teasing her with her mouth while her hands circled their way down.

"This?" Her hands grasped hips and ground them hard against her.

"Yes!"

Janeway grinned at the pure need in Seven's voice and pushed her thigh harder into Seven's center, guiding her into a fast rhythm.

"You feel so good, Seven. So soft, and warm, and wet. So very wet!" And she was. Her thigh was coated with Seven's wetness. She needed more. Needed to feel all of her, to be surrounded by her. She pulled her thigh away making Seven gasp and eye her desperately.

"Shh, my love. Let me take care of you."

She watched as her fingers trailed paths along the inside of Seven's thigh. She really wanted to be slow and tease, but she didn't have the patience at the moment. She needed Seven and she needed her now. Watching her face, Janeway played in the wetness. Seven sighed and Janeway grinned right before she thrust deep.

"Fuck…" Her head dropped to Seven's chest, their groans mixed as her fingers filled her. She was so tight. "You feel so good, Seven."

"Captain!"

She looked up at Seven's cry only to see Seven's head snap back, bringing her marvellous neck into view. She ran her tongue along its length tasting the sweat that lingered there. Seven's walls were clenching at her, driving her to distraction. The little gasps against her ear didn't help either. She increased her thrusts and pressed her lips right at Seven's ear.

"Do you know how good you feel, Seven?" A shiver accompanied her words. "Do you know how long I've wanted this? To do exactly this? Take you against the wall, in Astrometics, on the bridge? You sauntering onto the bridge in those catsuits looking the way you do." She paused as she remembered their last staff meeting. A red alert interrupted their velocity match and they rushed to the bridge to deal with it. Seven was sweaty, panting, and her hair had come slightly undone during the skirmish. It had taken all of her command training not to take her right then and there. She was brought back into the moment by a particularly loud moan. Seven's grunts were becoming deliciously more high pitched.

"Seven. I need you to come. Come for me, Seven."

Seven gave out a few short little cries before she came with a loud "Captain!" Janeway slowed her thrusts and just held Seven as she trembled.

"That's it, Seven. I've got you, love." The trembling stopped and Janeway sweetly kissed Seven. "Are you all right?"

"I am…functioning." Seven remarked between pants and Janeway chuckled. She withdrew her fingers from their haven but couldn't help twisting them to see Seven twitch. She raised them intending to take them into her mouth but Seven caught her hand and raised them to her own lips. She groaned as she felt the pull of that mouth on her fingers and she felt herself clench. They were both panting by the time Seven decided her fingers were adequately cleaned. "I believe it is my turn now." Janeway's eyes widened and then Seven was on her.

Seven kissed her with an intensity she felt all the way to her toes. She didn't think she could take much more and Seven hadn't even touched her yet. "Seven, please"

Seven pulled back and searched her eyes. There must have been something there because in the next instant she was pressed flat into the wall as the excited Borg kissed her senseless. The kisses travelled to her neck then her breasts. Lower, lower...oh God she didn't know if she would survive this. Seven was on her knees before her. She trembled as she watched Seven lift her leg and place it on her shoulder. Seven caught her gaze while she nuzzled and kissed her thigh before she shifted closer. She felt Seven's breath on her wetness. So close. So close-

"Red alert! Captain to the Bridge."

"Fuck!" She cursed. "No! Not now!" Seven looked up from her place between her thighs and she cursed again. This couldn't be happening. She finally had Seven of Nine in her bed and they were being interrupted. Seven sighed mournfully and got up, placing a tiny peck on her lips before quickly donning her biosuit. Janeway closed her eyes and allowed herself to mourn the loss of Seven's touch before slamming down her command mask. She pushed every ounce of her frustration deep within herself and reached for her uniform, but quickly realized they were in pieces. She frowned at an unrepentant Seven before replicating a new one. Once they were both dressed they rush to the turbolift. "Bridge!"

The lift climbed slowly and she took the time to peek at Seven. Standing stiffly to her right Seven looked as she normally did with not a hair out of place unlike herself who she knew looked more than a little rumpled. She self-consciously patted her hair down and sighed irritably. Whoever this alert was for had chosen the wrong day to mess with her ship.

The doors to the turbolift opened to the Bridge just as weapons fire hit the ship. Stumbling forward she tensed, bracing herself to hit the deck, but Seven caught her before she reached the ground. She allowed a small smile in thanks before slipping her command mask into place. "Report."

"There's an unidentified ship following us on our port bow. They're not answering hails." Harry Kim answered, replacing the Beta Shift officer from Ops. Tuvok provided her with tactical as she moved to the Captain's chair. She did not sit though. She had too much energy to be able to sit still so she stood in front of it and willed herself not to pace. She noticed Seven take position at the science station, but kept her attention on Tuvok's report.

"Open a channel." At Harry's nod she spoke. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Break off your attack or we will defend ourselves." Another bout of weapons fire shook the ship and she only just managed to stop herself from snarling. Fine if that's how they want it. "Fire phasers."

Phasers ripped through space to collide head on with the enemy ship. "Enemy shields at seventy three percent." She barely resisted baring her teeth. They really picked the wrong day to mess with her ship.

The fight didn't last long. It got a little tricky when a second ship joined the fray but it was nothing the Voyager couldn't handle. After a multitude of check-ins from various departments, ensuring minimum injuries and damages, they resumed their course for the Alpha Quadrant. After no signs of enemy ships for an hour Janeway returned the Conn to Beta Shift and returned to her quarters.

Quickly unbuttoning her tunic she threw it away from her and collapsed on her couch. She was exhausted, but more than that she was painfully aroused. It took all her command training to focus on maintaining Voyager's systems when Seven was right there. The adrenaline from the fire fight only added fuel to the flames that were quickly engulfing her. It would've been too easy to call Seven into her ready room and take her right there. Hell she'd have taken her right on her command chair if it meant seeing Seven's face twisted in exquisite pleasure and hearing her beg to be taken again and again. God she wanted her. Craved to feel her touch on her skin. She remembered Seven on her knees before her and shivered at the thought of what might have happened if they weren't interrupted.

Flushing, she imagined Seven's hands on her. Teasing her thighs open, trailing butterfly kisses to her center only to reverse direction at the last minute. She moaned as a familiar wetness spread between her thighs.

Adrenaline was high in her system and there was no way she would fall asleep without some relief. She only managed to get her boots and tunic off before becoming too impatient and grasped her breasts in her hands. She teased the tips, remembering how good Seven felt in her hands - in her mouth. Moaning, she dragged her fingertips to her mouth and sucked on the tips before trailing them down past her breasts, around her navel, until finally she reached the place she needed it most.

She was wet and wasted no time burying deep inside herself. The angle wasn't right and her pants were getting in the way, but it only added to the ache she was feeling. She panted with each thrust remembering how Seven had moaned when she twisted just so and groaned when she curved her fingers just right. She wished she had tasted her. Groaning out Seven's name she picked up the pace. She was close.

Eyes shut, head tucked into her chest, and fingers pistoning in and out of herself, Janeway didn't notice the doors to her quarters open and close or the person who entered until she felt hands trailing up her legs Her eyes snapped open and she gaped at the woman who appeared before her. Seven knelt before her and spread her legs further apart.

"Don't stop now, Captain." Seven husked and met her gaze with a lift of her brow.  
Seven's presence was all she needed to bring her orgasm crashing down hard into her. She thought she heard a muttered 'perfection' come from Seven, but she couldn't focus on anything but the waves upon waves of pleasure that beat through her.

After what felt like an eternity the waves slowed and when they finally stopped she opened her eyes to find Seven waiting for her. She smiled softly and trailed a path from implant to lips, lingering there for a minute before raising her gaze to Seven's eyes. Eyes dark with want. Her breath hitched and she felt heat once again course through her system. Seven reached for her arm and eased it from her trousers, her eyes left hers to glance at her drenched fingers before sucking them into her mouth. She groaned at the first pull of her lips. God, the woman was trying to kill her.

"I believe you owe me a turn."

Janeway would've laughed, but Seven's eyes blazed with a desire that took her breath away. Seven ripped her trousers away and Janeway tried to glare, but she was distracted by the hands trailing down her thighs. Seven lifted one leg then the other over her shoulder and kissed her way up. Janeway bit her lip and threw her head back. She couldn't watch. If she watched it would be over far too soon and she really didn't want this to end.

"Kathryn." Janeway moaned at the breathy quality of Seven's voice. "Look at me. I need you to look at me."

She shook her head whimpering slightly. She could feel Seven's every breath over her wet folds and it was driving her insane.

"Look at me, Captain." Her eyes flew down at the command. She clenched at how close Seven's mouth was from her sex. Her eyes never left hers as Seven gave the first flick of her tongue across her mons.

"God, Seven!" She tried to keep her eyes open. She really did, but it was too much. Her head snapped back and her hand flew to the back of the couch for leverage. "So good! So close!"Seven murmured her approval, making her toes curl at the sensation. Then she felt Seven's tongue on her clit and she was lost as she came a second time.

"Uh! Oh God, Seven." Seven smirked at her breathlessness.

"I take it you approve, Captain." Seven said with a quirk of her implant. Janeway laughed. "Oh, Seven, never change." She said with a grin. "Now come to my bedroom. I'm not done with you yet."

**End**


End file.
